


Corn Maze

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer is done with Gabriels shit, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, haunted corn maze, non hunting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	Corn Maze

Sam treks down the path. He got dragged into going to the Halloween fair with Dean and his boyfriend Castiel. Which is fine, he likes the fair well enough. Even if watching his brother moon over Cas is a bit sickening. Dean dared him to go through the corn maze by himself, and not wanting Dean to think he was afraid, Sam agreed. Sam scoffs. He's 17, he isn't going to be scared by a silly corn field. Sam comes to a fork in the path. After pausing for a moment, he decides to go right, and continues on. It's hasn't been very frightening yet. A couple jump scares have startled him, but that's about it. 

Sam figures he must be going in the right direction, when he comes upon the set up of a mad scientists lab. Sam smiles, it actually looks pretty cool. Whoever had set up the props, had gotten a real hospital bed from somewhere, which currently had a man strapped down in it. The guy suddenly opens his eyes, and starts screaming and thrashing.  
Sam startles, before laughing quietly to himself and continuing on.

A little farther on, there's a couple men dressed up in costumes. One is an angel, and the other appears to be a demon. The angel is stuck standing in a locked cage. (Although it isn't a real one. They just cut a rectangular shaped nook into the corn stalks, and embedded a large metal grate into the ground serving as the door.) He notices a heavy looking padlock hanging from the bars. The angel looks dirty and disheveled, and the demon begins to walk over to him, before the angel looks up at Sam, and then grins.

"Not to break character or anything, but you are seriously hot. What are they even feeding you?" 

The demon sighs, and covers his face with his hands. "Gabriel-."

"Yeah, yeah. You can get back to the torturing in a minute, Luci."

Sam can't help but laugh, making Gabriel smile even wider. "See, Moose thinks I'm funny."

Sam shakes his head. "Moose?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Well you haven't told me your name, sooo."

"It's Sam."

"Sam" Gabriel repeats. "Well Sam. I would come to you, but I'm a bit locked up right now. So mind stepping over here?"

Sam shoots the demon a sort of apologetic look and shrugs, before walking over to the grate. 

Gabriel pulls out a pad and a pen, from god only knows where, and writes down his number before handing it to Sam. "Call me. I promise I'm not always wearing a halo and a dress" Gabriel says and winks.

Sam laughs and tucks the paper in his pocket, before continuing his search for the exit. 

Wait until Dean finds out how badly his plan backfired.


End file.
